


Uniform

by kirschtrash



Series: JeanMarco Week [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 6: Uniform, Fluff, Freckles, JeanMarco Week, M/M, POV Jean Kirstein, and a whole lot of cuteness, hella fluff, jeanmarco, marco bott - Freeform, teehee, ticklish Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschtrash/pseuds/kirschtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I, Jean Kirschtein, am stuck with the worst case ever:</p><p>I can't solve these fucking leather-straps all over our uniforms.</p><p>And what's worse? Is when a certain Marco Bodt tries to tickle you when you're trapped in your own doing.</p><p>Yup; you know you're fucked."</p><p>Jeanmarco week, Day 6: Uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a token of an apology for the unnecessary angst-ridden fics I wrote in the past 2 days, and I hope you enjoy this big chunk of fluff :3

_Oh fuck, not again._

I try to unstrap one leather strapping, but find that my left hand is trapped under more layers of leather. I extend my right hand, but then I see that its contorted in such a way, that its somehow pressed to my back, under more straps.

 _Fuck_.

_Not. Again._

I was fucking sick and tired of this shit.

Why was I the one cursed to always get stuck while wearing the leather-straps over our uniforms?

I grunt and stretch, just trying to find some fucking exit to all this fucking mess cause it was giving me a headache and a bad ache everywhere else.

I kept on struggling until I jerked a little too much to the left side, and now I was sent down, face first, on the cold, wooden floor.

I just laid there, and let out a loud mixture of a groan and a string of fucks, just thinking on why people like me have to go through the tough life.

My inhumane noise must have been fucking loud, for Marco peeked in with a worried expression.

But then that expression turned in to a proud smirk, as one of his eye-brows lifted up.

No matter what my state was right then, it was no denying one fact: that face of Marco’s was too hot. Period.

He then asked, “ _Again?_ ”

Yes, people, yes; this has happened more than once, and all times, Marco was the one who helped me out of it.

What a chap I am, right?

"Uh, ha ha, yeah…" I said, lamely, peeking up at him, as I laid my cheek flat on the floor, to get a better look of him.

He just proceeded on laughing; a soft chuckle, that he hid behind his hands. That erased any feelings of affection for him in to anger and embarrassment. I felt my cheeks get warmer.

He stepped up, and hoisted me on my feet by my shoulders and legs. He did it without even letting go a little grunt or anything. He was fucking strong.

After doing that, he kept me upright by my shoulders, now intently looking at how the straps were twined around my torso and legs, and maybe even contemplating on how Jean was able to fuck this up  _this much._

As he did so, I was concentrating on his expression; whenever he did some task or anything, his eyebrows always scrunched up in the middle of his forehead. At times, he would poke his tongue out of his mouth just the tiniest bit, just like he was doing right then. His whole expression was just plain cute.

He let out a  _humph_ , and looked at me again. Just then I noticed for how long I had been staring at him, and it made my cheeks burn red.

Marco said, “Well, this is gonna be tricky…” Then his eyes sparked, like an idea popped in his mind.

A bad one, by the looks of it.

_Oh god. No. Not again._

His mouth contorted in to one fucking devilish smile, that only meant he was going to do what I always dreaded since forever.

_No, Marco. Please, in the name of God, please no._

His smile didn’t finish, rather, it actually turned more and more devilish and clever than before.

I was shaking my head ever so lightly, for him to get my idea.

But his hands moved from my shoulders, to my sides and oh god he is gonna do it please god no don’t-

But then of course he did, no matter how vigorously I shook my head.

And then his fingers landed on my sides, and he began tickling me.

And being the sissy I am, I began laughing, already gasping for air.

You see, guys, the one thing that my body was never made to stand or resist, was tickling.

Yup, Jean Kirschtein,  _crumbles_  when it comes to someone tickling him.

I can’t stand it; I get tickled so easily, and everywhere, that it’s hard to even stay away from it. It will somehow come at me.

And lo and behold, it did come back at me; in the form of Marco Bodt.

He didn’t feel the slightest bit of sympathy for me, because he was actually fucking laughing his ass off as his fingers trailed up and down my sides, and there I confirmed that I was indeed going to die there due to shortage of breath.

His fingers trailed up my armpits, and there I was fucking done.

There, I practically toppled, and fell on my back, still laughing and swearing and gasping for breath.

Marco chose it wise to fucking climb on me and still tickle me. I was done,  _oh god I was done_.

It was enough that I was getting tickled at, but now that Marco was on my waist, his legs on either side of me, and so fucking close to me and oh god I wanted out of this or else.

"Oh okay- st-stop it. Fuck, Ma-Marco, STOP IT IM GON-GONNA PASS O-OUT." I said, while gasping and laughing.

And  _then_  Marco found it suitable to fucking stop.

He jumped off of me, and laid next to me, also gasping for breath for laughing along too much.

"If you ever… Fucking do that… Again… You won’t have a fucking limb." I panted, also laughing, the remnants of the glorious tickle still heavy over me.

I looked at him, and just stared. He was still laughing, his smile behind his hand. There were these wrinkles at the edge of his eyes, that made him look… Beautiful. His freckles changed a darker shade as he turned pink from his cheeks, because of laughing too hard.

After finally his laughs subsided in to soft giggles, he looked in to my eyes, our noses almost touching. I didn’t stop looking in to his brown ones either. I couldn’t stop.

After looking in to each other for what felt like blissful eternity, I coughed when I noticed the lack of space between us. He noticed that too, as he sat up immediately.

But then again; I fucking couldn’t.

I wiggled suggestively in front of him. He looked at me, and then got the idea on why the fuck was he even there.

He giggled again, then said, “Here, let me help…” His fingers lightly touched his right side. I shivered. He then undid something or the other and then I was able to finally move my arms.

After a little bit of more struggling, I was finally fucking free.

"Thank God! I thought I was fucking gone forever…" And then I laughed.

He laughed as well, and then told and showed me again on how to fucking tie the goddamn thing properly. Once again, I couldn’t stop staring at his cute expression.

That night, I couldn’t stop dreaming about his freckles.

* * *

 

After that incident, you can’t actually blame me for purposely forgetting to tie the leather straps and then asking for his help, right?

 

* * *

 

[Yoo check out my blog.](http://captaink-irschtein.tumblr.com/)


End file.
